


Job Security

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Cupid gets harder every year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Security

It used to be one of the best gigs.

Key words: used to be. Cupid watched people come and go, ordering their coffee without looking at the cashier, walking out without catching anyone's eye, going to work to sit in a cubicle and not talk to any of their coworkers... it was depressing, this day and age.

It was too boring to hit officemates and friends with the love bullets. He preferred to set up elaborate plans to make the most unlikely people fall in love. Having someone's cat puke all over their apartment the day a new woman signed on with Merry Maids, for example. Or accidentally switching the ads for the handmade jewelry to the extreme piercings site.

Or shooting John Sheppard with the love bullet as he was looking at the Ancient chair. It was a perfect plan, simply flawless. Foolproof.

[Six years later]

Foolproof for all but the king fool, that is.

It looks like Rodney McKay will require a bullet as well. Right in the damn ass. Cupid sighs, lines up Rodney's ass in his sights, and waits for Sheppard to make his 'who, me?' face.

Any second now.


End file.
